The bonding process
by drade666
Summary: Drade is finally admiting her deep love for Gabriel and so is he thats when Gabriel decides to take the relationship to the next level.


_**The bonding process**_

Gabriel was panting heavily as Drade rode him from above her red hair like rivers of blood on either side of him. Drade's head was hung, her hands pressed hard against Gabriel's chest leaving hand prints while she rocked her hips; Gabriel trailing his hands up her sides and back feeling the rough, raised skin of each scar lining her body making it even more beautiful then usual. A few more moments lead to the final climax Drade's head flying back with her red hair seeming to splash against the pale coloured walls with ferocity while Gabriel writhed beneath her throwing his own head back and bucking his hips but not before placing a single hand just above Drade's left butt cheek. The hand burned hot until the print was singed into Drade's flesh making her jump from the sudden swap of sensation from pleasure to pain looking over her shoulder Drade tried to see what Gabriel was doing he smirked playfully knowing full well that any mark would fade quickly enough from her flesh.

"Ouch! What the hell Gabriel?" Drade yelped looking down at Gabriel's smirked face

"Just a little proposal" Gabriel scoffed panting heavily, his smile growing larger

"What?" Drade asked shakily still coming down from her climax

"I'm asking you to bond with me" Gabriel said his voice lowering slightly his hazel eyes staring intently into her emerald ones.

"Oh!" Drade suddenly realized what he meant. Gabriel was in the angel way literally proposing to her.

"You want me to…" Drade trailed off as she slid to the side rolling on to the bed next to Gabriel as he covered her with the sheets.

"Yes I want you to soul bond with me" Gabriel said almost matter of factually as he rolled to his side to face Drade.

"But doesn't that not exactly happen often?" Drade inquired still mulling over the question as well as the throbbing pain now on her ass.

"Nope, but I want to do it with you" Gabriel said the sureness in his voice surprising Drade a little he had clearly thought this through and really wanted her to do it.

"Um…I don't know if I can" Drade stated hesitantly not wanting to give the impression of the answer being a no but it also wasn't a yes she really didn't know if she wanted to or not.

"Why not?" Gabriel inquired sounding a little uneasy

"Gabriel, I love you I realize that now but it's sudden and I've not been together with someone for a long time let alone been asked for something so personal" Drade explained wanting to reassure Gabriel she wasn't saying no just yet

"Oh…well you know you don't have to I just thought it would be a good idea that's all" Gabriel explained as he brushed a stray strand of red hair from Drade's face.

"Just let me mull it over a little" Drade said simply as she smiled at the gesture before rolling out of bed.

"Where are you off too?" Gabe asked watching Drade dress

"The boys needed a hand with something," Drade told Gabe as she pulled her jeans up buttoning them before zipping them up. Gabriel's expression turned slightly sour thinking that Drade may be just trying to blow him off cause of the question he hit her with but Drade swiftly removed that thought from his mind. Gabe had closed his eyes for only a moment when suddenly he felt Drade's lips on his, her tongue swiftly slipping into his mouth before she drew back cupping his face with her hands kneeling on the bed.

"It's not a no" Drade said simply as she pulled away from Gabriel grabbing her trench coat on her way out the door.

"Hey boys" Drade greeted stepping into the crappy motel room

"Hey Drade" Sam greeted from the small table near the door

"Good to see you" Dean said after closing the door behind her

"So what's the 4-11?" Drade inquired standing in the middle of the room crossing her arms

"We need a little information about something" Sam told her

"Okay what?" Drade asked but she couldn't help but let her mind wonder still mulling over the question Gabe had posed.

"We need some information on a harpy" Sam told her

"Oh that's an easy subject, thought you were going to give me something hard" Drade stated relaxing her shoulders as she turned towards one of the beds undoing her trench coat before slipping it off tossing it onto the bed.

"Yeah so we need to know…Whoa!" Dean started before looking up at Drade

"What?" Drade asked not really looking back at Dean until she felt him right behind her

"What the hell happened here?" Dean asked grabbing Drade's jeans pulling them down slightly further then she was comfortable with. Dean didn't even see the hand hit him all he felt was the pain of his nose after the heel of Drade's palm made contact.

"What was that for?" Dean asked stumbling back grabbing at the edge of the dresser for balance as he clutched his bleeding nose. Drade shot him a look that could possibly have killed Dean on the spot if she had wished it too as she yanked her pants back up. Sam looked over at Drade from his laptop only now noticing what Dean had moments before she hit him.

"Well considering you just tried to pants me!" Drade spat out at him still shooting him the dirty look.

"So what is THAT?" Sam asked snorting under his breath at his brothers expense

"None of your business" Drade stated firmly dropping her hands to her sides after she had finished settling her pants back on her hips.

"Is that an angel hand print?" Dean finally asked after getting back into a mostly standing position holding his head back to stop the bleeding from his nose.

Sam had already assumed that but the thing he couldn't get was whose it was, the print was too small to be from Cas but other than Cas whose could it be?

"Gabriel's?" Sam shouted suddenly as the realization hit him. Drade's face turned slightly red as she spun around to face Sam.

"You've got to be kidding me! Gabriel! Your still seeing that douche!" Dean shouted as he pinched the bridge of his nose now that it had stopped bleeding.

"Shut your bloody mouth!" Drade stated harshly in a way that did make Dean shut up and rethink what he'd said.

"Yes okay it's his" Drade admitted with a sigh her arms raising in defeat before falling back to her sides

"Why would Gabriel place a hand print on you?" Sam inquired cocking his head to the side slightly

"It's a proposal" Drade finally gave in

"A PROPOSAL! Like PROPOSAL?" Dean stated his eyes wide

"Kind of it's not quit like that in fact it goes deeper" Drade tried to explain

"So then what's it like?" Sam asked still trying to understand

"It's the way an angel or archangel asks for their mate to soul bond with them" Drade told them

"Soul bond?" Dean wondered walking into the small kitchenette to get some ice

"Yes angels can combine their grace with either another grace or a soul" Drade began to explain

"So what happens if they do that?" Sam inquired curiously

"When they complete the ritual the angel and mate are bonded for life but it's dangerous for the angel which is why it hasn't been done in a long time" Drade continued

"Dangerous?" Dean questioned placing the towel filled with ice on his nose regretting having ever tried what he had.

"Yes by combining the angel's grace with my soul we become one, every pain, happiness, sadness, emotion I feel he will to and if I die it could kill him too" Drade explained further

"That's not good, so why would he want to do it?" Sam asked

"Because it's the ultimate bond between an angel and their mate" Drade finished suddenly realizing just how much she really did want it too.

"Well are you going to?" Dean asked but Drade didn't answer instead she stood up grabbed her trench coat and ran out the door.

"Hey what about our information?" Dean yelled after her

"Check the table?" Drade shouted over her shoulder

Dean turned towards the brown table to find a folded note sitting on it stating they should read pages 5, 300, 201 and 604 in the red covered book in front of Sam.

The door bell startled Gabriel who had been reading the world weekly news on the couch, he got up opening the door once he reached it to find Drade on the other side a smile plastered across her face.

"The answer is YES!" Drade emphasized as she cupped Gabriel's face in her hands before savagely kissing him. Gabriel stumbled backwards slightly at the sudden attack to his mouth Drade's tongue practically choked him (if he had a gag reflex) as it slid farther down his throat.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked after finally pulling Drade from his mouth

"Yes! I don't know why I even hesitated, I love you and I'm ready to throw the lone wolf thing out the window" Drade told him as she pushed against his shoulders urging him back into the apartment before kicking the door shut with her foot.

"Good enough for me" Gabe said grabbing Drade's belt loops on her jeans pulling her closer to him.

A few moments later they had found their way into the bedroom Drade loosing her trench coat along the way somewhere and Gabe lost his T-shirt he'd been wearing.

"So first step?" Drade questioned looking at Gabe pulling from the kiss they'd been sharing

"First step is we both need to leave a permanent mark on each other" Gabe explained

"Okay I think I've got an idea" Drade said pulling Gabriel in for another deep kiss as she placed a hand on his hip and the other just above his shoulder blades. Focusing all her energy to the hand on his shoulders she began to burn into the flesh, Gabriel whimpered into Drade's mouth as she dragged her hand across his shoulders carving her mark into him but as painful as it was Gabriel had also never been so turned on in his life! When Drade finished she pulled out of the kiss and allowed Gabriel to see his new marking.

"A pentagram with roses?" Gabriel questioned with a slight laugh at the almost blasphemous quality of it.

"It's very…me" Drade stated walking up to Gabriel again with a smirk

"Okay now my turn" Gabriel said as he started kissing Drade again but after only a few moments he grabbed Drade's arm hard before sliding his leg around hers. Drade was spun around then bent over pressed into the mattress of the bed one arm held firmly behind her back while the other lay beside her. Gabriel often did things like this because Drade didn't mind a little rough sex but at this moment she was questioning what he had up his sleeve. Gabriel grazed her back with his teeth eliciting a moan from Drade meanwhile Gabriel's free hand moved to the patch of skin just above her ass near the small of her back, with the press of his hand Gabriel concentrated his grace to that spot burning his own mark into her causing her to cry out before feeling a bite to her shoulder countering the pain.

Once the mark was pressed into her back Drade felt Gabriel remove his teeth from her shoulder letting her get up finally. Drade walked over to the mirror to see her new scar only to be a little surprised at it.

"Really Gabriel?" Drade said in a questioning tone as she looked at the mark

Several slight swirls that looked like cloud wisps were segregated along her back and smack in the centre was a lollipop all in Pinkish-purple colours.

"You don't like it?" Gabriel said faking hurt

"No I do it's just very…you" Drade said with a smile realizing it was very Gabe

"Good now for step 2" Gabriel moved along

Suddenly there was the sound of feathers rustling behind her so Drade turned to look; sure enough Gabriel had materialized his 6 beautiful wings for her. Gabriel fluttered the large appendages slightly, it wasn't the first time Drade had seen his wings in fact they were a great source of entertainment during some of their romps together but this time they seemed more vibrant then usual. Richer gold, brighter yellow and richer brown almost like a mating plumage.

"You know I'll never get tired of that" Drade stated a look of complete satisfaction crossing her face.

"I know" Gabriel smirked smugly

"So now what?" Drade wondered

"Now I get to perform for you" Gabe stated crawling on to the bed still in his jeans

Drade watched with great curiosity as to what Gabriel was doing as he positioned him self on the bed. Gabriel knelt with his legs slightly spread, hands sitting on his denim covered thighs and those gorgeous wings spread out to full length! At first he hesitated simply moving the wings up and down slowly but as he grew bolder at Drade's expression he began to shimmy the feathers allowing them to catch the light making them shine. As the "Dance" continued Gabriel arched the top pair while the other 2 pairs remained spread wide shaking as his head bowed with his hands shifting to beside his legs making the display very prominent in the background. Drade smiled as she looked upon the display before the sound of tearing flesh could be heard allowing a smile to cross Gabriel's face he new exactly what Drade was up too.

Drade spread her arms as 2 large leather wings burst from behind her just as beautiful as Gabriel's only with different colours. Drade's wings were a very rich brown coupled with a splashing pattern of some creamy colour that wasn't quite white but not quit yellow either. Drade crawled up in front of Gabriel who she could now see was panting heavily his skin hot to the touch as she flared her wings Drade caressed his bare chest with her hands breathing into the hallow of his ear.

"I know what this little display is for" Drade said in a very seductive voice

"Do…you?" Gabriel breathed out his voice catching in his throat

"Yes, to prove your mine, you trust me" Drade told him bringing her wings to meet his

"Yep…oh…that's about it" Gabriel stated feeling Drade's leathery wings brush against his feathers as she placed her hands on his hips before moving up his sides, his head tilting backwards.

"And to reveal…these" Drade barely got the words out before Gabriel howled with pleasure

"Oh! Yes" Gabriel cried out as he leaned forward hands fisting on his denim covered thighs

Drade had grabbed on to his oil glands concealed at the base of his wings usually kept hidden by the feathers but in a display like this they are made visible. Drade had known about them but never thought she would be able to touch them. Most angels kept them hidden for fear of damaging the sensitive organs in a fight but at this moment they were meant to be made vulnerable so a mate could handle them something Drade wasted no time in doing.

"Step 3?" Drade said with more of an inquiry to her voice then anything else

"Yes" Gabe said simply as he shuddered under her touch, this was exactly why the glands were hidden a single touch could cripple an angel Gabriel was putting his complete trust in his mate. Drade knew the hurt of betrayal so with gentle hands she caressed the gland until a small portion of oil was dispersed onto her hand before pulling away from it.

Drade tilted Gabriel's chin up with her other hand placing 2 fingers from her oiled hand up to his mouth pressing against his lips. Gabriel took the hint opening his mouth to the fingers sucking on them until the oil was mostly gone but as he did suddenly he felt a pressure against his crotch! Drade had moved her other hand in between his legs cupping him through the to tight denim as he sucked turning them both on. Drade removed her fingers from Gabe's mouth as she moved her hand that had been cupping him to the button on his jeans popping it before unzipping him. Sliding up closer to Gabriel she reached around his hips caressing, dragging her nails down his back slowly leaving faint trails while he kissed and nipped along her shoulder, collarbone, and neck. Drade stopped briefly once she reached the top of his jeans before making Gabriel gasp as her hand slid down them.

Gabriel suddenly felt a hand on his ass tensing then releasing but the shock came when he felt her finger rubbing against his entrance. Gabriel moaned loudly as his hands grabbed Drade's hips, his head dropping to the cleft where shoulder and neck meet breathing hot breath against Drade's skin as he shuddered fiercely. Drade's grin was mischievous as she continued to toy with the archangel; in all the time they'd spent together Gabriel had always been in control but for this Gabriel had to let his mate take control and Drade was all too happy to oblige. Gabriel was loving the new sensation he was feeling when he noticed Drade still hadn't removed her shirt or jeans so with a snap he remedied the shirt but before he could "Wish" her pants away he threw his head back gasping in pleasure once again.

Drade inserted a single finger into his entrance until it bottomed out before pulling out slowly. Gabriel's head dropped back down he'd never experienced anything so fantastic as this, so good in fact that his wings were also responding to the sensations shuttering violently as his length ached in his jeans. Drade held him close placing lazy kisses to the top of his head, cheeks and ears while she slowly thrust her finger in and out of him. Gabriel was just getting used to the sensation of the finger when a second joined it then a third forcing another groan from him but now he found himself thrusting onto her fingers as they went as deep as they could into him. Drade thrust her fingers into Gabe hard finally finding what she'd been looking for, his prostate stroking it Drade managed to get a sound out of Gabe she'd not heard before a mix between a cry and a moan but it was wonderful to hear so she stroked again now grabbing him threw his boxers at the same time causing violent tremors to flow over the archangel.

"Gabe? Mark me" Drade whispered into his ear knowing he was close

"Yes I have to…ugh!" Gabe groaned his voice shaking and wrecked

Drade removed her fingers from him getting her a very disappointed moan as she stood to remove her pants. Gabriel did the same even though he could have simply snapped them away he always did love watching the tight denim slide from Drade's beautiful figure; Before he knew it Drade was on top of him wings spread out, light shinning through them revealing their true beauty Gabriel reciprocated flaring his wings out underneath him. This time Gabriel reached behind himself grabbing onto his own oil glad eliciting a low moan as he squeezed out some oil before rubbing it over his length, Drade then moved over top of him turning around before sinking down on to him. At first Gabriel was confused as to why she was sitting backwards on him but soon it was made clear a few moments later there was something pressed against his entrance again Drade placed her fingers inside him finding his prostate immediately this time.

The smile Drade shot Gabriel over her shoulder was wicked as she started to thrust in and out of him while rocking her hips. Gabriel cursed, moaned, groaned made every sound in the book while running his still oiled hands over her body making Drade take notice that the smell was intensifying it was the smell of…well Gabriel! This smell of chocolate, peppermint, candy in general was being transferred to her his sent was becoming one with hers not just that though something else was joining with her a slight tingle she could feel it inside of her soul…It was his grace. Drade picked up the pace as they started to reach the point of climax Drade moaned herself as her wings flared wildly while Gabriel urged Drade on her hips moving faster until finally release was felt for both of them every muscle tensing for a few moments as their wings shot out to full length, Drade could feel at that moment the grace from Gabriel wrap under her soul becoming connected for life.

After dislodging from each other (plus figuring out where each of their wings was) they laid next to each other on the bed wrapped comfortably in the red-silk sheets. Drade nuzzled into Gabe's collar-bone playfully caressing his chest as his hand soothingly ran up and down the centre of her back between her wings.

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Gabriel asked referring to what she'd done to him

"Well let's just say I've been around a while and leave it at that" Drade said coyly laughing softly

"So you regret it now that it's done?" Gabriel asked only half joking

"Nope, do you?" Drade responded

"No I always wanted this" Gabe told her sincerely placing his chin on the top of her head

"So am I going to smell like candy to everyone?" Drade wondered

"For the first week the smell will be prevalent to everyone but after that only to other angels and demons" Gabe explained with a laugh

"Well that could be interesting to explain to the boys," Drade told Gabriel with a large grin across her face as she looked up only to see one across his as well.

"Ah let them think what they will," Gabriel told her looking back his honey brown eyes latching onto her emerald green ones.

"Oh please since when do I care what others think" Drade told him making it sound like it should have been obvious

"True then neither do I" Gabe stated simply in agreement as he leaned into a soft kiss that Drade swiftly reciprocated.


End file.
